This invention relates generally to pulse generators, and more particularly to high power one-shot pulse generators which produce a wide range of high power pulses in the megawatt power range. This high power one shot pulse generator is useful in such areas as a rf power source, a flash x-ray power source and in communications and any application demanding a compact one shot power source.
Efforts to produce high power pulse generators have not been entirely successful in the past. Prior art devices either suffer from the disadvantage of not producing sufficient energy or on the other hand if they produce high energy outputs they are relatively uncontrolled and inefficient. One such device produces a high power output by explosively loading a piezoelectric crystal which results in high power short duration pulses. In this device great care must be taken to ensure a planar pulse with magnitude less than that which gives dielectric breakdown. A further disadvantage of this device is that explosives are hazardous and dangerous to handle. Another method of producing high power pulse generators is to apply pressure to a crystal by hydraulic presses. This method can produce high voltages but suffers the disadvantage of being large, heavy and limited in peak pressure obtainable. It is also a relatively low energy device.